Combustión Espontánea
by Arisu Akagi
Summary: (RuHana)Nada se escapa a la aguda percepción de Ayako, y antes de actuar, la entrenadora de Shohoku decide llevar a cabo una pequeña encuesta...


**Combustión espontánea**

por Arisu

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Inoue Takehiko y a las empresas involucradas en la producción del anime.

La práctica de basketball debía empezar a las cinco pero todo el equipo estaba esperando que la pelea de fondo terminara en el centro de la cancha. Sakuragi versus Rukawa: El Combate Final. Después de cinco minutos de do'ahous y teme kitsunes comenzaron a los golpes. El capitán Akagi estaba harto de separarlos y decidió dejarlos hasta que alguno de ellos ganara por knock out.

Los muchachos se dispersaron por el gimnasio para esperar cómodamente el comienzo de la práctica. La entrenadora de Shohoku subió hasta las gradas para tener un poco de tranquilidad y pensar cómo solucionar el problema de esos dos. Ella sabía el por qué de su comportamiento pero no podía ir y decírselos frente a frente. Exponer públicamente las razones de las frecuentes peleas de Hanamichi y Rukawa sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Por otra parte, si seguían así, adiós Campeonato Nacional para Shohoku. Ayako lo pensó un momento: entre avergonzar a los dos novatos y la posibilidad de ganar el Campeonato Nacional, eligió el Nacional. Pero para acallar su conciencia, decidió iniciar una pequeña investigación a ver si el resto del equipo compartía o no su punto de vista sobre el Tensai y el Kitsune. Libreta en mano, bajó de las gradas e inició la encuesta.

Akagi la miró con cara de fastidio y le respondió que estaba en lo correcto, eran tan obvio que todo Kanagawa lo sabía y hasta los capitanes de los otros equipos le preguntaban sobre eso.

Kogure estaba sentado junto a Mitsui en la banca. Los dos no hacían más que mirarse en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, absolutamente satisfechos de estar uno junto al otro. ¡Ah, qué dulzura! Ayako obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa en estéreo. ¡Qué lindos eran cuando hablaban a la vez y se completaban las frases! Dejando en paz a los tortolitos, la entrenadora de Shohoku se dirigió al banco de los reservas.

Los muchachos asintieron a la vez con la cabeza, temerosos de las represalias si ellos llegaban a escucharlos responder a semejante pregunta.

No tenía más remedio que hablar con él. Ni bien llegó a su lado, Ryouta se derritió delante de ella con corazoncitos en sus ojos y una sonrisa idiota. Ayako le dio unos golpes con su abanico y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente adolorido para prestarle atención le hizo la pregunta. "Sí, hay que encerrarlos un día en un hotel y asunto arreglado"

Ahora venía lo más difícil. En la puerta del gimnasio estaba Haruko Akagi junto a sus amigas, luciendo absolutamente horrorizada ante la pelea en el centro de la cancha. Ayako no sabía si era correcto desilusionar a la muchacha pero necesitaba una opinión femenina. Después de todos, si los hombres del equipo se habían dado cuenta siendo... hombres, era lógico que la pequeña Haruko también lo supiera, o al menos lo sospechara. No podía ser tan tonta.

Milagro de milagros, Haruko Akagi tenía cerebro. Debajo de esa cara de boba se escondía un ser pensante. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Ayako anotó la respuesta para no olvidarla. "No sé cómo pueden para pelearse así queriéndose tanto"

Satisfecha con los resultados de su investigación, Ayako se dedicó a pensar un plan de acción para terminar con el tormento diario de las peleas de Rukawa y Sakuragi.

Ellos eran dos ejemplares del género masculino incapaces de demostrar sus sentimientos fuera de los viejos esquemas de fuerza y competencia, impuesto por siglos de educación machista. En resumen, los que se pelean se aman, típico comportamiento de niños de primaria. Ahora la cuestión era enseñarles a esos dos que había otra forma de acercarse el uno al otro que no fuera provocarse una lesión cerebral a trompadas en el intento.

La pelea terminó como siempre en empate. Con décimas de segundo de diferencia, Rukawa y Hanamichi cayeron desmayados, uno sobre el otro, hasta que Akagi ordenó a los reservas que los llevaran a la enfermería.

Para entonces, Ayako tenía una idea dando vueltas en su cabeza. Quizás tratarlos de acuerdo a su edad mental era lo que necesitaban. Oh, sí, mamá Ayako sabía como arreglar esto.

Ayako vio a Hanamichi sonreír, Rukawa iba directo hacia él para intentar una clavada. Sabía que el Tensai iba a cometer una falta con tal de detener el avance del Super Rookie.

Por lo menos ahora estaba distraido practicando el deporte que más amaba-molestar al kitsune apestoso- en lugar de hacer preguntas como al comienzo de la práctica. Ayako tuvo que decirle a los muchachos que no sonrieran tanto, para evitar que Hanamichi sospechara de sus planes.

El momento de la verdad se acercaba: Hanamichi estaba frente a Rukawa, dispuesto a bolquear su clavada, a cualquier precio. El Rey del Rebote también era el Campeón de las Faltas. Ni bien tuvo a Rukawa frente a él, sin miramientos se le tiró encima y evitó que encestara. Ayako sonrió de oreja a oreja, aquel tonto de Sakuragi se llevaría una buena sorpresa.

—¡Do'ahou!

—¿Qué te pasa kitsunito? ¿Algún problema? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Si hubiera estado menos atento en burlarse de Rukawa, hubiera notado las miradas cómplices que intercambiaban el resto de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera notó cuando el profesor Anzai entró en el gimnasio. Hanamichi siguió peleando feliz de la vida con su kitsune.

No llegó más allá de unos cuantos insultos. Un puño se estrelló contra su cabeza haciendo crecer al instante un humeante chichón.

—¡Ah, Gori aguafiestas! Eres un amargado, no soportas ver a la gente divertirse.

—¡A correr, idiota! De castigo, cincuenta vuel...

—Un momento, Akagi.—La voz del profesor Anzai interrumpió al capitán del equipo. Akagi respetuosamente se inclinó frente a su maestro cediéndole paso.—Yo le daré el castigo correspondiente.

El gordito se paró frente a Hanamichi, se acomodó los anteojos y dictó su sentencia: cada vez que Hanamichi Sakuragi le cometiera una falta a Kaede Rukawa debía darle un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo para el caso de los insultos y los golpes.

Hanamichi tenía la mandíbula por el suelo. El gimnasio rugía con las carcajadas de todo el equipo, incluso el kitsune tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sakuragi Siguió al profesor hasta la salida preguntándole una y otra vez si hablaba en serio.

—Hablo muy en serio, Sakuragi-kun. Akagi se encargara de hacer cumplir el castigo y me mantendrá al tanto.

Hanamichi lloraba desconsoladamente en la puerta cuando del fondo del gimnasio se escuchó una voz diciendo "do'ahou".

Anzai se detuvó y se volvió para agregar unas palabras: el castigo regía también para Kaede Rukawa.

La risas se triplicaron y dos descontentos jugadores de baketball no dijeron una palabra más por el resto de la tarde

Cinco días después del castigo impuesto por el profesor Anzai, la paz reinaba en el entrenamiento del equipo de Shohoku, pero Hanamichi y Rukawa estaban a punto de explotar.

El primer día del castigo, Rukawa y Hanamichi no pudieron evitar un par de insultos. Todos sacaron las cámaras de fotos para registrar el instante en que Kaede Rukawa le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Hanamichi Sakuragi. Los dos quedaron rojos de vergüenza por un buen rato. A los cinco minutos voló un "teme" de parte de Hana. Otro momento digno de fotografiarse.

Pero con el correr de las horas y los días, los insultos cesaron, los golpes brillaron por su ausencia y los únicos besos que pudieron ver eran los que le Mitsui le daba a Kogure con la excusa de haberle cometido una falta.

Ayako miraba a sus conejillos de Indias con mucha atención. A primera vista parecían tranquilos pero si uno estaba lo suficientemente cerca podía escuchar la sangre hervir en sus venas. Privados de las peleas para descargar la tensión sexual entre ellos, Hanamichi y Rukawa estaban a punto de morir por el síndrome de abstinencia.

Y ellos no eran los únicos frustrados en le gimnasio. Ayako se aburría en los entrenamientos, demasiada tranquilidad para su gusto. Quizás su idea no había sido tan buena después de todo. Su intención no era que ellos dejaran de hablarse. ¡Ayako quería acción! Que la pasión desenfrenada de Hanamichi y Kaede desbordara por sus venas hasta producir combustión espontánea.

Pero la práctica terminó y los jugadores ya iban a rumbo a las duchas cuando Rukawa levantó su bolso y sin querer golpeó a Hanamichi que iba pasando a su lado. Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando el pelirrojo susurró "Teme Kitsune".

—¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!-la voz de Ayako resonó por todo el gimnasio—La práctica no termina hasta que todos se retiran, ya sabes cuál es tu castigo.

Rukawa la miró con cara de odio, sin embargo se acercó a Hanamichi para recibir un beso en la mejilla. Pero en lugar de ello, un par de brazos lo atraparon de la cintura y como en la portada de una novela romántica, Hanamichi Sakuragi lo inclinó hacia atrás y le dio el beso más apasionado y romántico de la historia de la preparatoria Shohoku, entre los silbidos de todo el equipo y los grititos histéricos de Haruko y Ayako.

Cuando el beso terminó, Hanamichi y Rukawa quedaron frente a frente, casi sin aliento. Kaede no tenía buena cara, su ceño fruncido era anuncio de malas noticias y todos esperaron en silencio el primer golpe.

—Do'ahou.—dijo Rukawa, sonriendo y tomando la cara del pelirrojo entre sus manos y lo besó, aceptando su castigo con placer.

Los silbidos siguieron por un buen rato, Mitsui aprovechó para besuquear a Kogure por todas partes, Akagi miraba extrañado a su hermana que estaba escribiendo furiosamente en una libreta, al mejor estilo Hikoichi.

La nueva pareja seguía abrazada, besándose, ajenos al resto del mundo, explorando sus bocas con fervor. Pero cuando comenzaron a explorar en sus pantalones, Ayako decidió que era hora de desalojar el gimnasio y llevó al equipo hasta la puerta, menos Mitsui y Kogure que se habían ido hace rato.

Haruko protestó pero la entrenadora de Shohoku, dejando las llaves en el banco, la tomó del brazo y la acompañó hasta la salida.

—Los chicos no están preparados para ver un lemon, Haruko,—dijo Ayako y guiñando un ojo agregó:—Además tenemos que ir corriendo al cuarto de video, para encender las cámaras...

Las chicas salieron a la carrera, riendo a carcajadas.

Owari

6 de mayo de 2003


End file.
